


Dream Town Contrast

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Future Fic, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I’ll be the only one to see this unchanged sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Town Contrast

As far back as he can remember Yuuta had always been a constant presence in his life. Whether it was a pat on the back, a small brush of fingers, or even just walking beside him, Shun always felt at ease. The familiar warmth from Yuuta’s palms, seeping through the material of his uniform – on his shoulder, his arm – was pleasant, comfortable, never unwelcomed.

It was odd, now that he thought about it. For someone who always had his back, for someone who always walked beside him, for someone so close, to feel so far away. Of course Shun knew they weren’t going to be together forever, but the thought broke his heart more than he let on – all smiles and encouraging words on their last day. They parted, one by one, taking a step in to a new world. Just for a while, he was held in a warm embrace. Those arms encircled his shoulders tightly, but not crushingly so. In his ears, a soft whispered “thank you”— which he returned – and a heartfelt “I’ll miss you.”

Shun didn’t have the courage to reply.

He did trust them (trust him). They are his friends, after all. Surely, they would keep in contact. They’ll arrange get-togethers once in a while; they’ll laugh and talk just like nothing has changed. But how long will that last? How long will it be until they grew apart? Somehow Shun felt it’ll be sooner than he would like. Why else would Yuuta say it as if it were their last time together?

“I’ll miss you too” would only be true if they still had a chance to meet.

Under the kaleidoscope of cherry blossoms, Shun wished the warmth lingered, if only for a little bit longer. Every last second, he’ll grasp, holding it dear as he stood alone. He’ll treasure it, because surely, one day, Yuuta would see a different sky.


End file.
